In recent years, various systems for observing three-dimensional image are proposed. As the system for observing three-dimensional image, there are two types in which the glasses for exclusive use are required or not. The system using glasses for exclusive use is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid open Patent Application No. 2001-154640. In the technology disclosed in the patent application, a liquid crystal display device displays a right eye image and a left eye image by alternately switching for every frame period. On the other hand, a pair of polarized glasses with a liquid crystal shutter consists of a liquid crystal optical means and polarizing plates for switching an alignment state of the liquid crystal in synchronization with the switching of the right eye image and the left eye image.
The liquid crystal shutter glasses are configured by holding a liquid crystal layer between a first electrode substrate and a second electrode substrate like a usual liquid crystal display panel. In order to raise a time aperture ratio of the liquid crystal shutter glasses, high response speed is required to the liquid crystal shutter glasses. Accordingly, the liquid crystal in the OCB (optically compensated bend) mode receives attention as the liquid crystal responding to such requirement.
However, the shutter glasses using the liquid crystal in such OCB mode, it is necessary to make the phase transition from a splay alignment state to a bend alignment state in early stage of the operation. If the initial phase transition takes a long time, the user's discomfort feeling may be caused.